Heroes Arise: A New Journey
by Krika1119
Summary: A year after the events from Heroes Arise, Jakob and his team were transported to the human world, and they decided to get a nice deserved vacation, except that vacation will need to ended when they meet a mysterious Pokemon, and they learn that the Shadow Pokemon have come for revenge...normal day for a hero that was turned into a Pokemon before.
1. After the Storm

Krika: A new adventure has begun for Team Heroes.

Jakob: This time in the human world.

PM64: And with my character Ryder helping them out...

Ryder: It's about to get real.

Krika: So without further adeu, I don't own Pokemon or Ryder.

* * *

**Hi there, my name's Jakob, you may remember me when I was on Eternia as a Riolu, I lead the strongest explorers team there was on that continent, Team Heroes. My friends Luke, Zack, and Jim made it all possible that I had the time of my life on Eternia. But what made things more interesting was when I met the legendary Pokemon, Arceus told me that a great evil had re-awakened on Eternia, a great evil known as the Shadow Pokemon. The legendary Pokemon told me that me and my team, as well as four other heroes known as Team Eviolite, were destined to defeat the Shadow Pokemon. And after those events, me and my team were teleported to the human world, what awaits us, I don't know, but it's time for a new journey for Team Heroes.**

* * *

**(Prologue) (Jakob's POV)**

I woke up in the middle of the park I was in before I was turned into a Riolu, and it was still night time, "What the? Was it all a dream?", I got up and looked at my surroundings, but then I saw three other kids that were waking up as well, they all looked almost the same age as me, one was wearing a blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, he had bright blue eyes and dark blue hair, another was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with a pair of black jeans, he had black hair and brown eyes, and the last one was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of khaky shorts, he had blood-red hair and dark red eyes, and one thing was going through my mind, _Are those kids my teammates_?

"Ugh, where the heck are we?", the kid in blue clothing got up and looked around, and I recognized his voice, "L-luke? Is that you?", I asked the kid, he turned around and looked at me, "Jakob? I should be asking the same thing," my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, it WAS Luke, "Wait, if you're you, than that means," me and Luke looked at the two other kids that started to get up, "Zack, Jim? Are you guys feeling alright?", I asked the two, they nodded in reponse, it was them alright, "Yeah, we're fine, let's not do that again," Jim stated, me and Luke chuckled, "Well, no more teleporting since we're in the human world now," Luke said jokingly, "Wait, what!?", Jim shouted, looking at himself, and he got this face that means he's really excited, "Huh, I guess we got some pretty good clothing," Zack said to all of us, I chuckled a bit, he was right, I was wearing a green hoodie with a pair of light-blue jeans, I had brown hair and green eyes to top it all off, this is going to be one heck of an adventure.

* * *

**(One Year Later) (Zack's POV)**

It has been a year since me and the others have been transported to the human world, and I gotta say, it's pretty awesome, "Woohoo!", oh and I forgot to mention, I gave freerunning a try, and I'm good at it, "Zack, don't push yourself, this may be easy for you, but remember, one false move and it's over," Jakob shouted to me as he was catching up, Jakob was a freerunner in the human world, so he taught me the basics of parkour when we found a place to stay, it's a nice house, two story home, enough rooms for each of us, and big enough for us to train, even though we don't have our abilities anymore, "Oh come on Jakob, it's been a year now, you need to stop worrying," I assured to my team leader, "Yeah, but still, you three still have a lot to learn about the human world," ugh, I hate it when he starts a speech, even though he's my best friend, it's gotten a bit annoying.

"Ugh, why must you always start a speech Jakob? It's gotten old," I joked towards Jakob because he's the only one that can handle my little pranks, "Who said I'd be starting a speech?", Jakob stated, this shocked me a bit, we stopped at the front of the house, we did our rounds of freerunning across the neighboorhood, across, not through, we took the rooftops of the other houses, the other people living here know very well of me, Jakob and the others, we became a bit famous, "I guess we all change a bit in our ways," I told Jakob this because things have been different the past year, "Heh, you're right as usual Zack, now c'mon, let's get inside," I nodded as we walked into the house, and what was odd was that it was quiet, "Um, where's Luke and Jim?", I asked in confusion, Luke and Jim like to hang out at the house, they became black belt martial artists not too long ago, and Luke has a thing with swords, Jim has a thing with pranks, he still has the personality of a Zorua, same goes for Luke and his personality of a Dewott, those two are the troublemakers of the house, "You know them, just keep an eye out for trip wires, who knows what they have planned as a prank."

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

"Ah man, this is going to be awesome," I was chuckling quietly out of sight from Jakob and Zack's view, me and Jim love to pull prank on those two, we're like brothers, "Just be quiet, I'll get the bucket," Jim crept into his room and came out with a bucket that had water in it, the prank was actually just a classic, one that they'll never see coming, me and Jim like to make elaborate pranks, but some of those pranks ended up back firing on us, "Heh, they'll never see it coming," I said quietly, but then Jakob looked up, "There you guys are, what the heck are you up to this time?", busted, Jakob's always the one that catches on to our tricks, he has a keen sense of sight, smell and hearing, and he's been like this ever since we got to the human world, but he's still the Jakob I knew back on Eternia, "Crap, you got us again Jakob, that's three times this week," Jim said in defeat, he really hates it when one of his pranks don't go as planned, which is why I got in on the pranks.

"You two, I'll never understand you guys," Jakob walked off, leaving all of us with a deadpanned look on our faces, "Okay, and we'll never understand you either Jakob," Zack said in a blunt matter, me and Jim nodded in response, we're still learning about Jakob, but not much, and we all know he's just pulling 'the less you know, the better' crap, and I'm sick of it, he's the one that changed the most, the rest of us barely made any changes in our personalities, "I wonder what made him like this? You think it was after sealing away Shadow Giritina?", Jim said worringly, "I don't know, but something has changed in him though," Zack said, we were all having the time of our lives when we first arrived in the human world, but right now, I'm not even so sure anymore.

* * *

**(Hidden From Sight)**

"I have no idea why I wanted to watched these four, but something's telling me that they're not what they appear to be," a shadowy figure said to himself, "Well, the intel says that the two with the weird hair colors haven't ever been seen before in this area," the shadowy figure looked at his tablet device, and it was acting like a communicator, "Well, the hair color and eye color are odd, but I'm still wondering what the significance of these guys are," the figure on the device shook his head, "You're always like this Ryder, the guy who sticks to the shadows, someone who looks terrifying just by looking at them," the shadowy figure known as Ryder chuckled a bit, "Well, yeah, that's who I am."

* * *

**(Jim's POV)**

"So, what do you guys want to do next?", Zack asked all of us, we're usually the active kind of people, we always find something to do, "I don't know, me and you already did our rounds of freerunning, I just thought we could just hang out here," Jakob answered, I nodded slightly, he and Zack are probably a bit exhausted from all that running and jumping that they were doing earlier, but I'm so bored it's unbelievable, "What about a movie night?", Luke suggested, we all agreed to that, we rarely have a movie night anyway, "Sure, why not?", I said while chuckling a bit, "You better not pull a prank like last time," Jakob warned me, last time we had a movie night, I placed a firecracker in Jakob's popcorn bowl, it didn't go so well, Jakob got burned bad from the prank, and he's still mad at me for that, "Why would I pull a dangerous prank like that twice?", I said stating my innocence, I didn't want to face his wrath the least bit, in fact, none of us would, "Okay, but I'm warning you Jim, if you pull a dangerous prank again, I'll not hesistate to dump water on you while you're sleeping," I mentally sighed, good thing it wasn't going to be anything serious or I would be setting up a security system.

"Alright, got the popcorn ready, and the movie ready," Luke announced to everyone, we got into the living room and sat down, "Alright, but just to make sure there isn't a firecracker in my popcorn bowl this time," Jakob looked in his popcorn bowl for a firecracker, and I told him I wouldn't place a firecracker in his bowl again, or anything else in the matter, "Dude, calm down, there isn't a firecracker this time, I promise you," I assured our team leader, he nodded in response when he was done searching his bowl of popcorn, "Alright, let's start the movie then," Zack said, he played the movie, and I should mention we are watching Transformers: Dark of the Moon, because it's an awesome movie.

* * *

**(After the Movie) (Jakob's POV)**

After the movie was over I started to head to bed, "Goodnight you guys, I'm beat," I said while heading up the stairs to my room, "Goodnight Jakob, see you in the morning," Zack said after me, I nodded in response, I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling that I was being watched by someone, or something, "Hmm, why do I have a feeling me and the guys are being watched?", I said to myself as I was changing into my night clothes, "heh, maybe I'm imagining things, hopefully I don't have another nightmare," I should mention this, but I have been having nightmares, most of them I can't quite make out, but most of them had Shadow Pokemon in them, which has been getting me worried, but I usually shrugged them off as just being nightmares, nothing more, but still, I think something's coming for us, and I should be ready for whatever it is.

* * *

Krika: And that's chapter 1 of Heroes Arise: A New Journey.

PM64: So, you introduced Ryder in the first chapter.

Krika: Yeah, but not officially, the second chapter will have his appearance to the team.

Ryder: Can't wait to see what happens.

Jakob: And as usual, review and don't flame!


	2. The Enigma of Shadows

Krika: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 of Heroes Arise: A New Journey.

Ryder: I can't wait for this one.

Jakob: That's because you're going to make an appearence in this chapter.

PM64: C'mon, get along you two.

Ryder: Oh yeah, worried that I might upstage you?

Jakob: Don't push your luck pal.

Krika: Uh, Luke, while me and PM64 try to calm down Ryder and Jakob, you mind starting the chapter?

Luke: Sure, Krika1119 doesn't own Pokemon or Ryder.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

I woke up around eight in the morning, I usually wake up at this time, so it's a usual for me, "Man, that was some good sleep, neither Jim or Luke pranked me this morning," I said in relief, with Jim and Luke being the troublemakers of the house, you can expect them to douse you with cold water in the morning, they also do this stuff to Jakob as well, but me and him learned to deal with it and just ignore the pranks they do, "well, might as well go downstairs and get some breakfast," I walked out of my room, and I could've sworn I saw something pass by my window, but I chose to ignore it, it was probably Jim and Luke on the roof again, they try to be sneaky on some of their pranks, but those two are like a couple of Explouds, " Jim, Luke you better not be on the roof again," I shouted to the two as they came out of their rooms, "What? Why would we do that after the last time we were fooling around on the roof?", Luke asked me in confusion, I was starting to get confused, if that wasn't Luke or Jim, or Jakob in the matter, than who was it, "Uh, never mind, it was probably a stray cat or something," I told the two this because there have been a couple stray cats that would climb on our roof during the night, "Yeah, probably, or maybe it was a ghost?", Jim snuck up behind and scared the living crap out of me, "Ahh! Why you little," even though I was a human, I still had the temper of a fire-type Pokemon, but I try to control my anger at points where being really pissed isn't going to help me.

"Morning guys," we turned to see Jakob woke up, "Morning dude," Luke responded, we all headed down the stairs to get some breakfast, "Let's see what's on news today," I turned on the tv in the living room to check if anything interesting was happening, "_Investigators are still looking into the strange occurences that have been happening in the past several days, but many people believe that the mysterious Pokemon shown in this picture here may have something to do with it,_" the reporter showed a picture that got all of our attentions, "No way," Jakob said in disbelief, the picture shown looked like a Charmander, but something was odd about it, the Charmander had black scales and red eyes, "But, that's impossible, no way he could be here," Jim said in shock, we all knew who it was, it was Shadow, the Shadow Charmander that we faced and beaten back on Eternia, "Could that shadow freak followed us here through another portal?", I said to myself, it was the only explanation of why Shadow would be here in the human world.

* * *

**(Jim's POV)**

My gaze was set on the picture on the news report, Shadow was in the human world, and he was probably looking for Jakob and the rest of us, probably hoping for some payback, "Let's just ignore this a bit, and before you guys argue with me, don't, we don't have our abilities, we're powerless against a Shadow Pokemon right now, and besides, Shadow doesn't know where we are anyway, or what we look like," Jakob assured us, he was right, but I just hate sitting back and letting that shadow freak cause mayhem, "You're right as usual Jakob, I just wish there was something we could do about this," Luke said in defeat as he was fixing himself a bowl of cereal, "I know Luke, but if I could ask the legendaries for our powers, I would," Jakob told him, we haven't been contacted by the legendary Pokemon for over a year now, I was thinking they were just giving us some space after all that happened on Eternia, but now I'm not so sure, "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?", I said disappointed, but just then the doorbell rang, "Now who could that be?", Jakob went to the front door and opened it, "Hahaha, long time no see, hero," Jakob slammed the door closed and locked it, "Who was it!?", Zack asked quickly, but Jakob couldn't answer in time when the door was knocked off its hinges, "Shadow," Jakob said in irritation, but something was wrong, the person who rudely knocked down our door was a kid wearing all black clothing, he had black hair, and blood-red eyes...uh oh.

"Did you four really believe that you were hard to find?", Shadow said maliciously as he created a fireball in his hand, "You still have your abilities?", Jakob asked in fear, without our abilities we're prey to guys like him, "Yeah, the portal that me and the other Shadow Pokemon went through allowed us to keep our original forms for a moment, but we kept our powers," we stepped back in fear, no way we could handle him without getting hurt from his attacks, "now enough fooling around, Dark Flamethrower!", Shadow then unleashed a stream of black flames towards us, this is the end for us, "Inferno!", just then, a blast of blue fire canceled out Shadow's Dark Flamethrower, "What the!? Who did that?!", Shadow shouted in anger, and just then, a figure in a strange cloak appeared between us, "I did, the name's Ryder, and I suggest you back off from these four, if you know what's good for you," the mysterious figure was the same height of a Charmeleon, and he looked like one too, only one thing was off, he was talking!

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I was both relieved and a bit freaked out from the fact that our saviour was a talking Charmeleon, I mean seriously, that's not normal, "A talking Charmeleon, eh? Well, impressive, but you got nothing on me, Dark Fire Punch!", Shadow's fist was soon engulfed in a black flame, and he was aiming for Ryder, "Heh, Slash," Ryder's claws extended and had a white glow to them, then at the blink of an eye, he vanished, "What just happened, where'd he go?", Luke said in confusion, then we saw Shadow's clothes get torn all of a sudden, and the way it was torn were that claws somehow got to him, "Argh! What was that?", Shadow stepped back, he got cut a bit, but it wasn't that bad, and in a second, Ryder appeared, "That, was my speed, I'm faster than any other Pokemon, so you might as well back off now," Ryder said to Shadow, he did as he said and began to run off, while me and the others were wide eyed, "That, was awesome," I stated in awe, "You make a better Charmeleon than me Ryder," Zack said to our Pokemon saviour, "Wait, what do you mean I make a better Charmeleon than you?", Ryder asked in confusion, I sighed in response, I can't keep this secret forever, and besides, he did save me and my team, I can at least tell him about us.

"Well, after we fix the door, we'll tell you about ourselves, you did save us after all," Luke said gratefully, he can be a grateful guy sometimes, and that's good for his personality, "Right, I should've stopped him sooner, he looked suspicious, but I'm the kind of guy who waits for the right moment to make his move," I nodded in agreement, if he was on Eternia, he would make an awesome addition to the team, "Well, to start the greetings, my name's Jakob," I started off, shaking hands, and claws, with each other, "Name's Zack, nice to meet you Ryder," Zack said while shaking hands, "My name's Jim," Jim greeted, "And my name's Luke," Luke said while fixing the door, "It's nice to meet you all, now, let's talk about what Zack meant when he said I make a better Charmeleon than him," we all nodded in agreement as we all walked into the living room, I was going through my head of how me and the others are going to explain to him about where we came from.

* * *

**(Ryder's POV)**

I always thought there was something odd about these four, first they're attacked by a strange human that knowed them somehow, and secondly, the one with the red hair said I make a better Charmeleon than him, "Where do I even start? How about the part where my friends aren't really what they appear to be?", Jakob began, I knew something was really odd about these four, "You see Ryder, we uh, came from some other dimension where there's only Pokemon," Luke said when he was done fixing the door, kid's fast, and I'm interested to know what they mean by that, "What are you four talking about? Another dimension, you've got to be joking," I then saw that they were actually serious, "It's true Ryder, first, I was turned into a Riolu, then I met these guys on a continent in that dimension called Eternia, I'm not going to go into much detail, but to explain about that guy you saved us from, that guy's name was Shadow, he was a what we call, a Shadow Pokemon, they're evil copies of Pokemon, and they've been after me and my friends since we were Pokemon," Jakob explained to me of his adventure in this dimension, he even explained that his friends were actually Pokemon before they came to the human world, the kind of people I meet, it's ridiculous.

"So, can you explain more about these Shadow Pokemon, Jakob?", I asked Jakob because I was going to need some information about these guys, "Well, I can tell you that they don't give up so easily, they tried to either capture or destroy me multiple times before, but now that they know that I don't have my abilities, me and my friends are vunerable against them," Jakob was clearly upset, I guess that means I have to do one thing, "Well, I could stay here and watch over you guys, it wouldn't be a problem," this got everyone's attention, "Are you sure? Because I have to warn you, Jim and Luke are pranksters," Zack warned me, it wouldn't be much of a problem to deal with two troublemakers of the house, "Yes, I'm sure, you guys are helpless against these Shadow Pokemon, and this might be a bad time to mention this, but I have been keeping a close eye on you guys since two weeks ago," I was then given some dumbfounded looks from the four, "Huh, I guess that confirms my suspicions, I thought that someone, or something, was watching me and the guys," Jakob stated, he's good if he can sense my prescence, these guys are stronger than they appear to be.

* * *

Krika: And there you have it, chapter 2 of my second story.

Ryder: Nice way to introduce me the way you did.

PM64: It was an idea you and Krika came up with Ryder.

Jakob: Yeah, me and the others got to listen on that idea.

Zack: I don't know why we don't have our abilities, they were pretty cool.

Krika: That's what I'll reveal in the third chapter, until then, review and don't flame!

Ryder: Or I will use Inferno on you.


End file.
